The present invention relates to a battery-charger, and more particularly to a battery-charger with adjustable contacts which are specifically arranged according to specific positions of power contacts of different types of batteries.
The batteries currently used in portable electric implements have different positions of the positive and negative electrodes for meeting the different specifications of the electric implements manufactured by different manufacturers. Accordingly, a specific kind of electric implement will need a specific battery with corresponding contact positions. As a result, a charger for the battery must be designed with specific contact positions. Therefore, when purchasing a battery-charger, it must be considered whether the contact positions of the charger are suitable for those of the battery. This is inconvenient to a user. Furthermore, in view of a manufacturer, the market of a certain kind of electric implement is linked with the market of the battery-charger. Therefore, in case where the selling condition of the electric implement is undesirable, the selling condition of the battery-charger will be undesirable as well. Therefore, a battery-charger which has adjustable contacts and is suitable for various kinds of batteries of different electric implements is needed.